Renji's Disgrace
by Oblivion772
Summary: Set in 1965, Renji is an orphan who had recently lost his best friend Rukia, who had been adopted into the Kuchiki family. He is falsely diagnosed with ADD, and is forcefully sent to Willowbrook school on Staten Island. (Andre Rand is a real person, I do not know if this is truly what he did.) M for vile scenes, and sexual referances.
1. Chapter 1

Set in 1965, Renji is an orphan who had recently lost his best friend Rukia, who had been adopted into the Kuchiki family. He is falsely diagnosed with ADD, and is forcefully sent to Willowbrook school on Staten Island. (Andre Rand is a real person, I do not know if this is truly what he did.)

Renji had just learned of his admition into Willowbrook. Everyone talked about how great it was, but Renji didn't want to let them think that he was a retard like all the others there. But Rukia was getting a good home with her older sister and her husband Byakuya. Apparently Rukia was lost when she was 2, and taken into the orphanage, her sister had looked for her ever since, her husband paying for the endeavor.  
He was trying to act as though it didn't hurt him, he didn't want her to worry about him, which is the reason that he didn't tell Rukia about him leaving. He figured that she would never come back. He figured that she would be able to forget about her ratty old friend from the orphanage.  
So, he smiled at her from where she sat in the seat of the newest model of car, riding with her new family, all of whom had ebony hair and dark eyes. The man had a dark suit on, and the woman had a ankle length blue dress on, showing off her shapely legs. They take away the only friend the mischevious 7 year old has.?  
"Bye Rukia-chan!" He yells in mock happiness, waving and reverting to the japanese language, they had all come from there, Rukia at 1, and Renji at 3. It was the same year though, Renji was 2 years older.  
She waves sadly at him from the car, a tiny smile on the 5 year olds face. Her sister places a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, saying something that Renji can't hear. As the car leaves in the distance, the orphanage owner comes up behind Renji.  
"We have to leave soon as well." He says to the child. Walking to the ratty old car that is the only thing they can afford. "Get in the car child, we can't miss the ferry."  
Renji glares at the ground, remaining silent, something much opposite to his nature. But as soon as they told him he had to leave, he had been giving all but Rukia the silent treatment. She said nothing, because of all the exitement, and the fact that he had done it before.  
But he gets in anyway, slumping into the seat, pouting. He looks out the window angrily as the car starts to move, rubbing his fingers over the marks he had drawn on his arms with markers. He would always say that he would get tatoos of them eventually. He had drawn them so much that there was a small tint on his skin where they had been put on countless times. Rukia and some others had drawn on his back.  
"Don't pout." The man snarls at him. "We saved up a lot of money to send you there. It took us a year to save enough for your ferry ride"'  
"I don't care." Renji growls through clenched teeth, breaking his silence. Them turns to him and screams, making the man flinch. "I'M NOT INSANE! I'M NOT A RETARD!"  
"Renji, you have been diagnosed by a professional, you are of a lower level then the rest of us." The man says, looking to the road in front of them. He shows the young boy behind a strange look, loking down upon him with a snort, returning his gaze to the road once again.  
Renji pouts, and looks back out the window.

As the small red-haired boy looks at the looming brick building, the dull color looking incredibly menacing in the sunset. He whimpers a bit, looking at the strange assisstant from Willowbrook standing next to him. He had introduced himself as Andre Rand. He had a goatee, and dull brown hair.  
"You are Renji?" He asks in a menacing voice, a strange tone in them that makes Renji shudder, but nod. "Good, you are being put into the study program. I suggest that you do as we say." He turns to the school, walking down, Renji following him tentatively. "I won't bother explaining it to you. You wouldn't understand."  
"I'm not retarded..." Renji mutters, for the first time, small tears dripping down his cheeks. "I'm not...I shouldn't be here."  
"You were sent here, were you not?" He asks with strong venom in his voice. Renji nods, walking with the man. "That means that you are a retard; You will stay here."  
Renji slumps, trying to think of how bad it can possibly be. But once he gets to the door, there's a smell so terrible that he nearly chokes on it. A gag making it's way into his throat.  
But Rand reaches over and backhands him viciously. "Keep quiet brat. You'll be sent into room 12 of the research department. Do not speak to anyone."  
Renji gets up from where he had fallen to the ground, rubbing his marker stained forehead. As he walks into the house, it only gets worse, and he wants to cough and try desperatly to get fresh air, but the small tinge of blood dripping from a cut on his hairline where Rand had hit him reminds him of the harsh punishments he had promised.  
As they walk through room after room of small children and young adult screeching and sobbing, he tries to keep quiet. The children seem to not care where they are, the dull minds shrouded by years of abuse, many of them already insane. Renji can see the signs of a strange disease that he didn't know on nearly every one. Urine and feces lying around wherever they dropped. Many of the children had just dropped on the ground, coating their sides with the horrid liquid. Some of them are not moving, most likely dead; some already rotting. Some parts missing where the others had tried to get nutrients from the others maggot infested corpse.  
Renji shudders and walks past the only adult in the room, who glares at him menacingly. The room where they stop is only slightly better, the droppings pushed to one side, mostly in the corners. Three adults are in this room, the one kneeling by a small 5 year old child with matted blonde hair, holding a piece of the feces out to the screeching child, trying to shove it into his drooling mouth. The boy sobbing as it is shoved down his throat.  
Rand shoves Renji angrily from behind, giving no instructions to him, but turning to the tallest of the adults in the room. A woman with clothes that have been cut up and shredded away so that they only half cover her sexual features.  
"Heres a new one." He says, walking out as soon as the last syllable leaves his mouth.  
The woman turns to Renji, giving her a more clear view of her half covered cleavage, the dull light making it hard to see any of the more distinct feature. But her soft brown colored nipple is clearly visible, and a fully torn opening in front of her, a vile smell coming from her. Her stomach bloated slightly.  
"Listen to what we say child." The man snarls to Renji, shoving him into the wall, where Renji trie to ignore the smell of the bodily fluids soaking into his slightly unraveled cloth pants. He shudders though at the unwanted thoughts.  
The shorter man turns to the rest of them. "We'll start with him once we're done with the rest of their doses." He says in a scratchy, half developed voice. His own clothes had been ripped from him, he had not bothered to tie anything to his waist to cover the cock, swollen from the abuse received from the other workers, red marks upon his waist, and a strange white coated to his leg and ass.  
Renji looks at them all in fear, looking to the only window in the long room, filled with at least 40 other children, some slowly eating the droppings of the others. Renji whimpers softly in the dark room, the only one still innocent. He glances around, looking for a clean spot to sit upon, though finding nothing where the adults wouldn't see him immediatly. He didn't want them to go through with their plan sooner.

Rukia did like her new family, she did. But she missed Renji extremely. She asked if she could go back to see him, but they were always busy. And Byakuya didn't want her to talk to people like him. But she still tried, and finally. Byakuya had decided to take his miserable sister-in-law to see her friend. So they had gone back to the southern part of New York, stopping at the orphanage which had the peeling paint, and the falling shingles.  
Rukia was delighted to be back, she loved the new house, but she got lost, and the large rooms made her scared. But for some reason she was anxious anyway; that night she had a strange dream. It was about Renji.

_"No, No! I DON'T WANT TO!" He had screamed, pushing an adult away from him, the small marks on his arms and forehead smudged with the feces that the half naked woman was trying to shove into his mouth._  
_ "You do what we say or you never get any food!" She screeches at him, sending a heavy fist into Renji's cheek, leaving a harsh red mark. She snorts angrily, and leaves Renji to where he is sobbing softly, trmbling in the dark room that's hazy in her sleep._

Before, she and Renji had been able to tell if the other was in trouble. They had saved each other from angry drunks, and merchants they had stolen from. Maybe that was what made Byakuya take her here; the desperation in her voice.  
"Hi Ikkaku-kun!" Rukia yells to a small boy with light brown hair that's already thining. He's sitting with Yumichika; a boy with blue-tinted hair and small feathers on his face, and Kenpachi; a black-haired teen that no one wanted to adopt. He was a very violent person.  
"H-hey, Rukia!" He yells back, running to her quickly. "Have you seen Renji-kun?" He asks frantically. The 10 year old had thought of Renji as his younger brother.  
"What?" The little girl asks. "Where is he?!"  
Byakuya walks up behind Rukia in confusion, as Kanpachi answers. "We dont know Rukia, he disappeared the day you left!"  
Byakuyas eyes narrow. He had spoken to the owner of the orphanage about his new sister-in-law before, and he mentioned that Renji was diagnosed with ADD. But Rukia had insisted that he didn't have it. And from what she told him about the boy, Byakuya thought the same; and he knows where they sent Renji. But there is not much he can do now. It seems like he'll have to wait.

15 years later. 1987.

Renji had been in Willowbrooks for 15 years, and he had grown to be 22, much taller as all the adults. Once he grew to the age of ten, the adults of the place had started to take advantage of the red-haired boy, taking him several times a day. They don't seem to have eyes for anyone but him. At the age of 22, he had a body that could be envied by a man twice his age. A kind man with a sickness named Jushiro had brought the large child in some of the more nutritional foods, but one day, he just didn't come back. Renji knew he had an illness, but he had hoped that he would live with him longer. Renji had given himself willingly to the sick man, the only time he had enjoyed the act.  
_"Renji...are you sure about this?" Jushiro asks softly, leaning the filthy 17 year old against the only clean wall in the closet, his swollen member pressing softly against the young mans abused opening._  
_ "Yes, go on Jushiro. I've taken a pounding before, you know that." He says, showing a small glimpse of the man that was swallowed by the haze of his mind many years ago._  
_ Jushiro nods, moving one of Renji's thin legs to his waist, pushing in softly with a small breath of pleasure. Renji grunts as he finally buries himself into the younger, who had lost his hairband long ago; his hair had grown all the way to his upper legs. _  
_ "You're not...moving?" He asks in a strained voice. He looks at Jushiro with eyes glowing with a loving emotion._  
_ "I want make sure you're okay Renji..." He says kindly, stroking the mans hair with one hand, the other moving against his hard member._  
_ "Uhn...yes, yes. Please continue." He whispers._  
But, little did he know, that Jushiro had a plan to get his young love out.

Jushiro had left when Renji was 17, after their moment of love. He knew Renji would be devastated, but he helped out in the campiagn to get Willowbrook closed down, fighting for Renji. He had met Byajuya in the second year, though had never explained what was happening. But, as there is only one student left there, all alone, Jushiro adventures back to Willowbrook, in a car with Byakuya and the 20 year old Rukia, choosing this time to explain his situation.  
"You see, I developed a relationship with a student, a young man of 17 at the time. He would be 22 now. I truly love him. I brought in ink and a needle; I gave him the tatoos he would tell me about. " Jushiro says sadly as they pull into the dirt road leading to the old school. "After our first night together, I decided to go out, so I left to find him help. To shut it down so I could go get him. He was seven at the time he came into Willowbrook, so he should know how to live on the outside." He looks into the September sun, as it rises above the horizen.  
"He...was seven?" Rukia asks softly. "Was his name...Renji Abarai?"  
Jushiro looks at Rukia in shock. "Y-yes." He says in shock, looking at Rukia with wide eyes. "How did you-?"  
Byakuya looks in shock, he hardly remembered the young boy he had met once, and Rukia was only five at that point, so he thought she had completely forgotten about her childhood friend. "This may just be a coincidence Rukia. Do not get your hopes up."  
"Yes Niisan." She says softly. Recently, Rukia's sister had been a bit ill, so she is still recovering. She wanted to come, but could not.  
As they pull into the driveway, they see a man, tatoos wreathing across his much too skinny figure, lying across the ground. For a while, Byakuya thinks he's simply dead, but when Jushiro looks up, he yells stop harshly to Byakuya, who flinches and slams his foot on the brake.  
"What was that Jushiro?!" Byakuya yells sternly at the man whos dashing out the car, stumbling to the ground next to the man, turning him over to reveal the blood and urine matted red hair, the mans sharp face skinny and pale.  
"R-Renji.." Jushiro sobs softly, hugging the man to his chest, tears dripping onto the mans face.  
Rukia walks up next to him with Byakuya next to her as she kneels by the bawling man, harsh coughs coming from him as he tries to breath in deep gasps.  
"This is him...?" Rukia asks, sadly putting her hand on the naked mans inked chest. "Is he...?"  
As the final word leaves her mouth, Renji's soft red eyes open tiredly, his gaze meeting Jushiro's sad one. "Jushiro?" He whispers, receiving a hug, and a delighted squeel. He sits up a bit, his rib bones digging into Jushiro's stomach, who ignores it.  
A small tear drips from Renji's eyes as well, a smile coming to his lips. "You came back for me...they said you wouldn't...but you did, you did."


	2. Back with friends

A/N

Hey, guess what? I decided to continue for you guys. And don't worry, there will be more yaoi in the future, but this chappy was supposed to be really happy. I probably won't be on quite as much as I would like in the summer, so just deal with me here. I will continue writing though, even if i'm not on this website.

I don't own bleach.

They had taken Renji with them to Byakuya's house...well, mansion. Inviting Jushirou to stay there until he got better. He had taken them up on their offer, staying constantly by Renji's side. It was several days until he finally woke up, a tube in his stomach had been feeding him for a small time it was out now, during the surgery, they had found shockingly, that neither he, nor Jushirou had contracted Hepatitis during their stay.

It was a wonderful moment when he finally awoke. He had turned to Jushirou, a smile growing on his face when he seemed to recognize him. Jushirou had fallen asleep, after keeping vigil for nearly 40 hours. "Jushirou?" His voice was a bit scratchy, having matured much more then the last time Jushirou saw him, but he still recognized him.

"R-Renji!" He yells, his head flying up as he looks at his sick lovers crimson eyes, a glow of affection reaching him as he runs his hand through his hair. "I can't believe it...we're really out Renji!"

"We're...out?" Renji asks in shock, a smile growing on his face as he seems to not even think that it's real. "Really?"

"Yes, I can show you all the things I told you about!" Jushirou says, acting like a small child. "We can live a normal life!"

"HAHA!" Renji yells, pure joy reflecting on his face as he jumps out of the bed he had been laying in, hugging Jushirou fiercely. Having grown even taller during his last years, it ended up with Jusirou against his collarbone.

"You got...very tall Renji." Jushirou says in a bit of disbelief. After all, who can grow tall off of flour paste?

"Did I?" He asks, not really knowing the average height.

Rukia still had her childhood friends numbers. Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Shuuhei, a boy who would play with the kids from the orphanage, he lived across the street. But now, they were all meeting at the park again, eager to see what Rukia's surprise was.

"Hey guys!" Rukia yells, running up behind them with a sick looking white-haired man, and a tall red-head that it takes them a few moments to recognize. The familiar tattoos on his skin, the slouched way he's standing, and the newly cut red hair put in a ponytail.

"Renji?!" Ikkaku yells in shock, running and hugging the man who had gotten to be an inch or so taller than him. Once he lets go, he looks him in the eye, a large smile on his face. "Where did you go buddy? I haven't seen you in years! Look how tall you got!"

"Look how bald you got." Renji says with a friendly shove, Ikkaku now glaring at him playfully.

"Right, where did you go kid?" Kenpachi asks, slinging an arm over Renji's shoulders, still a good foot taller then him.

"Well…" Rukia answers for him, rubbing the back of her neck. "They kinda sent him to Willowbrook."

"Really?!" Yumichika asks, looking over Renji. "He looks normal to me, if not too thin, and very inky."

"Yeah." Shuuhei says, scratching his head. "How did you even get all those tattoos?"

"Jushirou gave them to me." Renji says, patting Jushirou on the shoulder, who blushes and waves nervously

"Well, that was damn nice a ya." Ikkaku says, patting his other shoulder, resulting in a small cough from the sick man.

September, 23rd, 1987,

Rukia took me to see my old friends Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kenpachi, and Shuuhei. I have remembered their names all these years. We took Jushirou with us. We went and they showed me the new things that happened when I was away. There were a lot of awesome things, t.v's are in color now, there are better lights, and tons of new foods from other countries. I don't think I ever ate so much.

I dreamt about the school. I dreamt about the first time I met Rikichi. I was 12, and he was 8. I don't know what happened to him, maybe he died, maybe he was moved to another part of the school. But he idolized me so much. He thought that I was the best. He was my only friend in there for four years, but he just...disappeared one day.

I had been sitting in the room, trying to ignore the voices screaming, and the sounds of the children being abused...in more ways then one. When they had pushed a new child in the room. There were only about 10 kids in this room, I was one of the oldest. Though, none of them really cared. I only kept counting because it was one of the idle things I did to keep myself sane. I didn't meet Jushirou yet then. He came along when I was 14. But Rikichi was a tiny kid, only about the size of a 6 year old, wearing his fully okay clothes. I don't know why he came to me. Maybe I was the most approachable...probably because I still had enough clothes to cover all the...vital regions, and a sleeve was still there, hanging around to my waist, and torn pant-shorts.

"H-hello." He had said, looking at me with eyes like a beaten puppy. "Who...are you?"

"Renji." I had grunted. I had taken to deepening my voice while in there, so even though I was a child, it had a rumble to it. It seemed to scare the others away from me. But this child seemed relieved to find someone who would talk to him.

"I'm Rikichi." He says, trying to smile as he sits on the vile ground next to me. "Are you from Japan too?"

"Yeah…" I said, looking back to my hands. I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. I was back here, and yet I couldn't help him at all. I couldn't help him get out. I didn't know what happened to him. I wanted to cry...for him. My friend. "I can't remember it though." I can't stop myself from saying. It sounds as lifeless as I feel.

"Really?" He asked, turning more to face me. "I came here with my aunt and cousins just a year ago." He actually smiles, a strange smile in this dark hell on earth. He was my friend...my little brother.

"Renji, are you okay?" Jushirou asks, interrupting my rapid writing. "You've been writing for about half an hour now."

"Yeah...fine," I respond, returning to the real world with a jolt. "Just...remembering Rikichi."

"Renji…" Jushirou says, softly taking my hand in his. Damn him. He knows I don't like being babied. "You should try to forget about all of the things you saw there. You're out now. Everything will be alright.

Despite myself, I smile and nod. I know I can't forget. It has left an imprint in my mind. There is no way to live a normal life now.

"Hey, Jushirou." I say, a plan forming in my mind as a smirk grows on my face. "I need a favour."

"Uh oh," Jushirou says with a playful smile. "I know that look. Should I be scared of what you're going to ask me?"

"No." I say, giving him my most charming look I can muster.

I nearly gasp in surprise at the beautiful look that Renji is giving me. I had never really seen him in good light before now, and he absolutely stuns me. He had grown stronger in his stay here, and now his red hair shines softly in the sunlight streaming through the window, his crimson eyes glittering happily as he looks at me under his short eyelashes that seem longer in the sun. If he keeps on like this, our positions in bed will soon switch. But that doesn't really matter to me. So long as he belongs to me.

"I want you to school me." He says, taking my hands happily and tugging them down in excitement.

"What?" I ask, almost going into a coughing fit, but choking it down. "You mean...teach you?"

"Yes." He says, the smile still on his face. "I have not learned a thing since I was 7."

"Renji." I say, smiling at him softly. "The smarts you learned are much greater then the ones I have learned." I tug his hands down just as he had a few minutes ago. "You learned the way of life."

Slowly, Renji smiles back, pulling me closer to him, pressing his chaffed lips to my forehead. "Thank you Jushirou. I love you…"

"I love you too Renji."


	3. The New Life

A/N

Hi! I'm back. I know they got a little shorter, but there's a little less info now. I'm going to probably to like 15 to 20 chapters of this, depending on how much people like it, that may go down to 10. But, anyway, I do not own Bleach, and don't worry! There will be smexy scenes soon. Woohoo! Some hot Renji on Ukitake action...heheheheheheheheheheheheh.

Enjoy, and please review!

Today was marking the second day that Renji had awoken. Jushiro had stayed with him the night, and agreed to teach Renji to read and write, but not much else. Renji already knew a little from when he was in a orphanage class. But he forgot most of it.

That is why now, he picked a book he thought that Renji would like, and started reading. It was Tailchaser's Song, a book about a cat who lost his love and went of to look for him. Jushiro felt that this held some meaning for them, and he knew that Renji would prefer a fantasy book. Renji was dressed in some clothes that Byakuya had lent him, a pair of clean black jeans, and a white dress shirt. They were a bit too small though. Jushiro was in his white shirt much like Renji's, and a pair of dress paints.

"...Make no mistake we are not shy we are very wide awake, the moon and I! -W.S Gilbert. The Hour of Unfolding Dark had begun, and the rooftop where Tailchaser lay was smothered in shadow. He was deep in a dream of leaping and flying when he felt an unusual tingling in his whiskers. Fritti Tailchaser, hunterchild of the Folk, came suddenly awake and sniffed the air. Ears pricked and whiskers flared straight, he sifted the evening breeze. Nothing unusual. Then what had awakened him? Pondering, he splayed his claws and began a spine-limbering stretch that finally ended at the tip of his reddish tail." Jushiro reads, sitting behind Renji, holding the book in front of them both as he reads into his ear. It was only 5 am, and they did not want to wake their hosts. They were sitting on the bed, Renji listening and looking at the book intently, hanging his legs over the edge as Jushiro reads to him, his voice soft and kind. Suddenly he looks to Renji, craning his head over Renji's shoulder to look at him. "Why don't you try the next sentence Renji? We'll see if you get it right."

Renji nods, shooting Jushiro a smile over his shoulder as he turns to the soft papered book. "By the time...he had finished...grooming, the sensee of dangier was gone. Perhaps it had bean a night bird pessing overheed… or a dug in the feeld beneeth… perhaps…"

"Good, good!" Jushiro yells, clapping his hands together, jumping of off the bed. hugging Renji's head in his hands "I can't believe that you remember this much!"

"Ha!" Renji says, taking Jushiro's head in his hands. "Not to mention I didn't pay attention in class!"

Just as they share a laugh, Rukia knocks softly on the door. "Hey, Renji, Jushiro?" She asks, tapping the door with her knuckles. "You okay in there?"

"Oh, yes. We're fine Rukia-gozen." Jushiro says, opening the door for her. Shes dressed in a dress, blue at the waist and neck, and cut off sooner then many people would want. She was one of the women who had decided to annoy the men. Byakuya though, could care less. Her sister was all for it. "You can come in if you want. I was helping Renji read."

"Really?" Rukia asks, sitting on the bed next to where Renji had sat back down, looking at the book again. "What are you reading?"

"Tailchaser's Song." Renji says, showing the cover to Rukia. "It's actually pretty good huh?"

"Yeah, I remember that one. It came out about two years ago." She says, picking up the book lightly. "Tad Williams is really quite good."

"I'm sorry Rukia, did we wake you?" Jushiro asks, looking at her apologetically.

"Oh, no." She says, standing up. "Its about 7 now, and I wanted to see if you guys wanted to come with me to get Renji some things he might need."

"Oh, are you sure?" Jushiro asks a bit nervously. twiddling with his thumbs. "If it will be a bother…"

"No, not at all." Rukia says, waving her hands and smiling at him. "Byakuya has more money then he knows what to do with, he won't admit it, but I think he's glad to have someone to spend it on."

Renji chuckles, putting the book down on the small desk against the wall of the room. "Alright, lets go then. Who am I to deny free stuff?"

Byakuya was sitting in the newest car model, a shiny black car. One of the newest models that had a more sleek design. He had been reading a small pamphlet, probably about a business trying to get him to invest.

"Ah, you are here." He says, putting his pamphlet in a compartment and opening the other door for them to get in. Renji Rukia and Jushiro go in the back, while Byakuya and Hisana stay in the front.

"So." Hisana says as the car starts down the driveway. "Your name is Renji Abarai right?"

"Yeah, thats me." Renji says, tapping his chest. "Nice to meet ya miss."

"Rukia used to talk about you all the time." Hisana says, Rukia blushing a little. "She told me all about your antics on the street."

Renji smiles at her, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

She reaches back, patting his shoulder softly. "Thank you for taking care of my little sister. I was so relieved when I found her."

"Heh. Your welcome…" Renji he says, trailing off. "Sorry, what's your name?"

"Oh, I apologize." She says, withdrawing her hand. "I'm Hisana Kuchiki." She then points at Byakuya, accidentally poking his cheek. "And this is my husband, Byakuya Kuchiki."

September, 24th, 1987

Today was the second day since I awoke. I read through a full chapter of Tailchaser's Song, and we went to a few places with Rukia and her family, Byakuya and Hisana. It's strange how much Byakuya looks like them for not being related by blood. They all have black hair.

I remembered more about Rikichi. I remember about what we used to do...I had dreamt about him again. About the first day I decided to help him. It was the first time the boy had screamed. It was awful...The noise is imprinted in my mind forever. His shrill voice screeching in pain as the adults yell at him and push him around. They were suffering too, I knew that, but they used their greater strength to their advantage. To lessen the pain in exchange for our suffering. I knew this was how things worked in here. But I could help Rikichi. He didn't have to end up like me. He could be okay.

"Hey." I had said, sitting next to the sniveling little raven haired boy. "You okay?" I had put my hand on his shoulder, trying to be comforting. "Do you...wanna talk to me?"

He looked at me with extremely sad eyes, that clearly said he didn't want to remember what had happened.

"I meant about your life before." I said, scooching back a little. "How did you live?"

He had smiled. He told me about his cousins, his aunt, and his little golden lab. He told me about all the things they brought from Japan, and what he remembered. It was then that I decided to take care of him. To make sure that he didn't end up like me. Maybe it was because I envied his innocence.

Renji looked over. He had made sure that he wrote this after Jushiro had gone to sleep this time, he didn't want him to feel like he had to take care of him anymore. He wanted to be independent...again. He had to break away from everyone at some point yes? And better sooner then later.

He truly did enjoy being here with all of his friends again, but that was just it. They weren't his friends anymore, they had changed over the years, and so had he. He had to get to know them all over again. They might not even get along anymore. And who would care? He was just some child that abandoned them nearly 20 years ago. No one would miss him. It's like taking a treat from a child. They weep for a while, but forget about it in 5 minutes when you give them a different one. No one would miss him.

Renji sighs softly, drinking a bit of water from the glass. Hisana had given them a pitcher of water and two cups for the night. They could refill it with tap if they wanted. But that isn't why Renji got up and walked to the bathroom down the hall. He had to go.

The bathroom was ridiculous, the newest models of the toilet and tub, a high quality sink and beautiful blue tiles on the walls and floor. But, Renji didn't remember this. He lived in a rundown orphanage, and then a 'school'. So, after several minutes of detective work, he assumed that the tub was for your 'business'. (Of course, he didn't say it in those words.) The sink for washing, and the toilet for drinking. He couldn't find out why you would need a drink in the bathroom. And the shower across the room was for washing.

But, you can imagine Byakuya's face when he went in his very expensive bathroom to find his sisters guest peeing in the tub. He was in shock, and immediately turned away, blushing. But Renji didn't see anything wrong and waved to his host.

"Hey," He said, zipping back up his pants. "Watcha need Byakuya-Kun?"

"Kun?" Byakuya asks, looking through his fingers at Renji. He shakes his head and recomposes himself. "Why did you not lock the door?"

"Lock?" Renji asks, tilting his head in confusion. "He's here?"

"What?" Byakuya asks, being confused once again. He points to the small chain on the door, closes it, and puts it through a metal bar. "That is a lock, it prevents people from entering when you are in here."

"Huh." Renji says, bending over and looking at the lock with as close to an incuisitive eye as is possible when you're Renji. "Thats strange."

Byakuya rolls his eyes, turning back to Renji. "And why were you peeing in the bathtub?"

"Oh!" Renji replies, turning to the tub. Whacking a very irritated Byakuya with his hair that he had let down. "Thats for baths!"

After a few minutes of telling Renji what you did in each thing, Byakuya had turned the other way down the hall, very irritated and a bit sad.

"Renji-San." He calls back, not bothering to face him. "I want you to know i'm sorry for what I did."

"Huh?" Renji asks, pausing where he was about to enter his room. "What do you mean?"

"I knew where they took you." He says, looking down at the ground, still facing away. "Yet I made no move to help you. This is why you're like this. I could have changed it all. I had the means."

Renji slowly walks up to Byakuya's turned back, Byakuya was fully expecting a strong hit to the back, but he only claps a hand on his shoulder. When Byakuya turns back, he sees a wide smile on Renji's face.

"It's fine Byakuya-Kun." He says, nodding a bit at the end of the sentence. "All of that is in the past, and you're helping me now. Thank you."

Byakuya smiles, walking back to his room, and when all is quiet, and Renji is in his room, he whispers to no one. "Oyasuminasai... Renji-Kun."

A/N

I know, two authors notes? What the hell?! Anyway, Byakuya said Good night.

If you want to read Tailchaser's Song, but don't have any money, here's a good site. Chapter One-E Reading. I really do suggest it, it is a wonderful book and will be mentioned a lot in this. Or do you want me to post a description? Tell me! REVIEW!...please?


End file.
